How Could You?
by OtakuExtrodinaire
Summary: It's been two years since Artemis Crock and Dick Grayson met on their first day at Gotham Academy. When Artemis discovers that Dick isn't exactly who he says he is, Dick is afraid of losing his friend. Pairings: Spitfire and Chalant with a hint of Supermartian. Set during the Time Lapse between Seasons 1 and 2. YJ Head Canons Prompt #2. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**How Could You? - Chapter One**

**A/N at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, I would be the happiest person in the whole entire universe! Story is based off of a prompt (head canon #2 from the Young Justice Head Canons Tumblr page ( won't let me post the link) **

* * *

**Dick's POV**

I laugh alongside Artemis as we trek through the mall. Babs had just made an amazingly terrible joke that, much to everyone's dismay, was making us crack up in laughter. It was really nice to see Artemis this way, without a permanent scowl on her face, without snapping at Wally for something he did, without worrying about the problems she was having with her family. As the laughter died down I smiled sadly and looked right at her. I couldn't believe how close we had become through both Gotham Academy and team activities.

I start to snicker as I think of our first day of Gotham Academy. I had noticed her because she was the only girl looking uncomfortable in her uniform. She was self-conscious about the length of her skirt as she was desperately trying to stretch the fabric towards her knees. I was hiding behind a pillar not far away, observing the people walking around campus and I immediately recognized her as my new teammate. A grin stretched across my face. The student liaison Bette Kane started to talk to her and, before she knew what was happening, I had snuck up behind her, phone in hand.

"We'll laugh about this someday," I'd said as I'd thrown my arm over her shoulder and, smiling, I snapped the photo. I sprinted away quickly, desperately trying to hold in my signature laugh that I knew she'd recognize. The puzzled look on her face was hilarious it almost made me burst out again.

When I returned to my space behind the pillar, Barbara Gordon a.k.a. Babs gave me a look and said, "What was that about, Dick?" I just grinned and said,

"Nothing."

Bette said something to her as Artemis glared in my general direction, so obviously pissed anyone else would've been scared out of their shorts. She angrily said something to Bette before they walked away together. Good thing she didn't know my secret ID: otherwise, I'd never hear the end of it.

I couldn't believe that it'd been two years since we met. I stare at Artemis thoughtfully, totally ignoring my guy friends Andrew and Eric. She chats happily with Babs and Bette, a carefree look in her eyes. You'd never think that her entire family is or was a villain, and dangerous villains at that. Artemis had such a strong sense of justice: it was hard to fathom her family being committed to evil. I was proud to say she was my friend. She was such a bad-ass, even without superpowers. Eric shoves my shoulder and I nearly tripped over my own feet. As they laugh I mumble, "So much for my acrobatic grace."

We enter the nearest store and the girls go crazy, grabbing at clothes and squealing before rushing into the change room. Awkwardly, we hang around by the store's entrance, not sure what we should be doing. Eric playfully punches me in the arm. "So," he starts out, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You got a thing for Artemis?"

A flush rises to my cheeks and my cerulean eyes start blinking frantically. "N-no!" I stutter. Andrew laughs and rolls his eyes.

"If you don't then why are you blushing?"

I stare ahead, trying to calm myself. "B-because I've never thought of her that way. Dude, she's one of my best friends. It's impossible for me to feel that way about her!" Andrew shrugs

"Whatever you say, man."

After what seems like hours, the girls emerge from the change room and go to purchase their items. When she's done, Artemis walks over to wait with us. She grabs a pair of cheap black sunglasses from the rack. "Alright, now who should sport some new shades?" Artemis says jokingly. She holds them up for us to see, moving them in front of our eyes as if judging who they would look best on.

My heart starts to pound in my chest as she passes the sunglasses close to my eyes. They look almost exactly like the ones I wear when I'm in my civvies at Mount Justice. Panic claws at my throat. I don't know what to do for once. If I tell her not to pick me, everyone'll think I'm a bad sport and that will only make her want to put them on me more. On the other hand, if she does put them on, I risk my secret ID being blown in the middle of a public area. My brain was shutting down. I try to keep my expression humorous though I'm dying inside. _C'mon, Dick! Just think!_ I've almost formulated a Batman-worthy escape plan when the sunglasses are shoved onto my face.

"I guess it's gonna be Dick!" She says happily, her eyes closed and a smile stretched across her face. I gulp. Through the dark lenses I see her slowly open up her eyes to admire her handiwork. A gasp escapes her lips. "Oh. My. God. Dick, you're…?"

There's no denying it.

She recognizes me.

She knows who I am.

God, Batman is going to _kill_ me!

A wave of rage washes across her face, and, with a roar of anger, she tackles me to the floor. Racks of clothes tumble to the ground as I kick, trying to get out of her grasp without going all Robin on her as she straddles me. The sunglasses fly off my face at the first punch. Andrew and Eric are trying to pry Artemis off of me but when they come too close she punches them too. They cry out in pain. Who knew that girl had such a punch? I hear the cashier calling for security, but all I can think of is the pain that blossoms every time her hand makes contact with my face. I can already feel the skin around my eyes start to swell and bruise. When I squint up at her, tears are streaming down her face.

"How," Punch. "Could," Punch. "You?" she screams as she continues to pound at my face. I've given up trying to fight back. Blood drips from a small cut by the corner of my mouth. The scary thing is I understand her pain. I lied to her. I made it seem like I was only one person, someone who would never have any secrets to hide, definitely not someone who was a superhero in their spare time. I whimpered a little as her fist made contact with my bruising eye again but I didn't cry. I was someone who she thought she could depend on and I let her down. I allow her to punch me. I don't care anymore if my face was bruised and black. I don't care that Bruce and Alfred and the rest of the team were going to worry. I don't care that Batman would be pissed. I let her release her anger, the anger that_ I_ had caused. My heart was breaking. I never meant for this to happen. I thought that when I became Robin I could stop things like this from happening, stop people from feeling the pain. But pain is never going to go away. It's always going to be there, like how you can depend on a mosquito to show up and bite you during the summer.

Suddenly, Artemis freezes mid-punch. I cringe and wait for her fist to make contact once again. She drops her fist and buries her face into my chest. A look of surprise crosses my face and the faces of everyone around us. She begins to sob into my Gotham Academy uniform, soaking the fabric with her tears. "What the hell, Dick? How could you?" she cries out. "I trusted you!" With all the energy I have left, I place my hand on her back and slowly start to rub. I speak slowly and soothingly to her as she cries.

"I'm sorry, Artemis." I whisper, keeping my voice so low that only she can hear it, and that I'm certain of. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. Trust me I really, _really_ wanted to. But Bat—_Bruce_ said no. I'm so sorry." I smile gently. "Just, try to stay whelmed, okay?"

She stops crying for a moment and lifts her head to look into my eyes, brown meeting blue. With a sniffle she whispers back, "Oh God so that means Batman is…" I nod. She runs her hands threw her hair in exasperation. Then, frowning and blushing, she asks, "D-does Wally know?" I nod again. She wraps me into a hug. "Oh Dick, I-I'm so sor—"

A pair of arms pulls Artemis roughly off me. She cries out as her hands are held behind her back and are secured with a zip-tag. I hadn't even heard the pair of security officers coming. That was a first. She squeezes her eyes shut. A single tear runs down her cheek. It must be hurting her. I struggle to my feet. Eric and Andrew immediately come to my side, swinging my arms over their shoulders to support me as I stand. I touch my hand to my face and wince. Everything hurts, even where she sat on top of me.

"We apologize for what happened, son. This won't happen again." They turn and begin to briskly escort her out of the store. Artemis looks back from over her shoulder. Her eyes plead with me, begging me to say something, to stop them from taking her away.

It takes forever for me to find my voice again, and when I speak I sound hoarse. "Wait," I croak out. The officers don't hear me. I move out of Andrew and Eric's grip and stumble forward. My energy is fading. People don't really think about it, but having someone beat the shit out of you takes more energy than you'd think. "Wait!" I say, a little louder this time.

But it's too late.

I sigh and run my fingers through my ebony hair, biting my lower lip. I watch as the white-clad officers push the vibrant blonde in front of them. She wasn't fighting back; so un-Artemis like. If only I knew where they were taking her. I could do something. I could give them a false explanation. I could get her out.

"C'mon bro. Let's leave." Eric takes my arm and gently pulls me out of the store in the opposite direction. Andrew, Babs, Bette and the other girls follow, whispering amongst themselves. They must be so confused. I look over my shoulder one last time, trying to get one last peek at where she was headed. But it doesn't matter.

Artemis is gone.

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! This is my first Young Justice fic and I'm really excited to be sharing it with you. I was originally going to make this into a one-shot but had way to much inspiration for a one-shot so this will be a multi-chapter fic, though I'm not sure how many chapters it will have. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Anyway, this is longer than I thought it was going to be. Happy reading and stay asterous! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own YJ. Still wish I did.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS IN ARTEMIS' PERSPECTIVE! My friend was really confused when she read it because she didn't realize the perspective change! I wanted to show the different sides of the story so the chapters alternate between Dick and Artemis. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew! **

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

I sit in the small cage that acts as a jail in the Security Station in Gotham Mall. I'd done my best to wipe away the tears but the tracks they'd carved on my cheeks were harder to mask. I rest my elbows on my knees and make a bridge with my fingers as I watch the guards smoke and play cards at the desk only a few feet away from the steel bars. I frown and cough as the smoke drifts into my nose. No wonder Gotham was so full of criminals: the smoke that everyone inhaled constantly must be messing with their minds.

The fatter security guard with a thick moustache throws his cards down on the table, cursing in colourful language while his thinner partner laughs and pulls the bills and coins in the center towards him, grinning from ear to ear. The fat guard mumbles something about cheating before throwing more of his money into the middle. He grabs a pink cardboard box from the ground and proceeds to shove a jelly doughnut into his mouth. I turn away, disgusted. He almost ate with fewer manners than Wally.

Wally.

Kid Flash.

Robin.

Oh my God Robin!

I leap from my seat. The thin guard raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He starts to deal the cards as I began to pace. At that moment I was thankful not to have super-speed like Wally, as I was already wearing a path in the carpet simply at a normal speed. M'gann's telepathic powers would've come in handy right now though.

I guess the information hasn't completely set in yet. Dick Grayson is Robin. The super-dweeb, Mathlete _Dick Grayson_ is the amazingly-cool _Robin, _the_ freaking Boy Wonder_? I kept repeating it in my head, trying to get it to stick. My brain refused to accept the information. But it made sense. All the times he's had so many extra-curricular activities, all the parties that I've invited him to that he couldn't attend, I now understood why. He had been out on patrol with Batman. Dick Grayson is Robin.

Batman.

God I know who Batman is too!

I've been graced all of a sudden with so much information that most people don't—and never will—know. Bruce Wayne had to be Batman. Dick was Bruce Wayne's adopted son, after all. It would only be logical that his son had answered to call and became his partner. At least I understood why I of all people had gotten a Wayne Scholarship to Gotham Academy. I groaned and pulled my hand down my face. No wonder Batman—Bruce made Dick keep his secret ID from the rest of the team: Dick must have so many enemies, both as Robin and as the son of Bruce Wayne. Imagine if any one of us slipped up and a villain found out. If I could piece this mystery together so fast there was no doubt in my mind that someone like the Joker would be able to as well, and a villain with information like that was not good for the Justice League. Or for Bruce and Dick, for that matter.

I return to my sitting position and tap my foot anxiously on the floor. I wonder how long Wally has known. I wonder if _Batman_ knows he knows. I buried my face in my hands. What would Batman do to me when he discovered I knew? I was certain he'd find out sooner or later. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that he was the world's greatest detective.

Dick must be so disappointed with me. I couldn't control myself. The second I saw those glasses on his face and recognized him as Robin I just got so _angry_. Was this how Superboy felt all the time? I'd thought I'd taught myself that violence was not the answer but who was I kidding. I shot arrows at people in my free time. That's not exactly a humanitarian approach to things. Still, I thought I could control myself when I was around my friends. Maybe it was his face. He looked so sad and sorry that I couldn't take it. I needed to wipe that expression off his face. I didn't need a pity party.

The worst part is that he took it. He just _laid_ there and took it. No fighting back, no crying, no nothing. Even when I'd almost exposed his secret ID in the middle of Gotham Mall he tried desperately to keep it hidden. If he had gone Robin on me I'm sure he would've kicked my ass into next week. Instead, he told me to stay whelmed. He comforted me when I cried and embarrassed myself. He even tried to call for the guards to stop as they were taking me away. I cursed myself for beating him up so much. I'd been rash and impulsive. I regret it so much now.

I glance at the clock on the eggshell-white walls. Quarter after five. My Mom would be expecting me home in fifteen minutes. The guards seem engrossed in their card game. The fat one is onto what I think is his sixth doughnut. Ugh, could he be any more stereotypical? I wait for them to finish their game (the fat one lost once again) before I scowl and say, "How much longer do I have to be here?"

The thin guard narrows his eyes at me. "Until we say you can leave."

"I have to be home in fifteen minutes or else my Mom's going to kill me."

He shrugs and smirks at me, looking me up and down as if I was a bird desperately trying to escape the confines of his cage. "Doesn't matter to us if you're in a shitload of trouble when you get home. We're security guards. We can do what we want." He jerks his head towards the door. The fat guard nods and he presses a few buttons one the security pad beside the door. He then picks up the keys to my cage and tosses them to the thin guard before licking the pink jelly off his fingers. I notice the guard's have nametags: the fat one is Pete and the thin one is Bruce. I shudder. Bruce is not a name I want to be thinking about right now.

Bruce slowly pushes the key into the lock and turns it, opening my cell with a satisfying click. Surprised, I stand and I wait for him to open the door to let me go. He doesn't. Instead, he slips inside the cell with me. I furrow my eyebrows. I didn't have to be the Boy Wonder to figure out that something wasn't quite right, and, before I know it I am pinned against the wall with Bruce's body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell, trying to push him off me. "Get off me!"

He smiles and leans in closer, nibbling at my earlobe. "You know, for a teenager, you are quite good looking." he whispers. I gasp and start to punch him in the chest, trying to put all my might into the punches. He just presses closer as my fists slam into him. Fatigue washes over me only a few moments later. Dammit. If only I hadn't beat up Dick so much. Desperately, I try to knee him where the sun doesn't shine but he's pressed my legs against the wall so hard that I can't move them.

I start to panic. If only I had my arrows with me. I'd be able to take this guy down in a few seconds. But this time, I don't. I start to scream. Bruce simply covers my mouth with his hand. Today, I'm the helpless girl that's going to get raped. I squeeze my eyes shut as he licks his way down my neck.

_Please, _I beg internally as Bruce starts to fumble with my belt. _Please, Dick! Come save me! _

Someone pounds out the door. Bruce and Pete freeze. I try to wriggle free but he is still pressing hard against me. "Excuse me?" a familiar voice calls. I almost cry in relief. "I'm looking for my friend Artemis. She needs to get home or else her Mom's going to be worried." When no answer came, the tone of his voice changes, "Artemis, are you in there?"

I shake my head quickly to remove Bruce's hand from my mouth and scream, "Dick! Dick, help me! He's trying to rape me! Please, Di—" My screams are muffled as Bruce's hands cover my mouth once again. The door handle shakes. Something slams against the door, followed by a grunt. He must've tried to kick the door down. I hear the pound of footsteps on tile. Then there's nothing. Tears roll down my face. He… left?

"Now you've done it, you little shit!" he growls and backhands me across the face. Stars dance across my vision. My cheek howls in pain as he does it over and over again. A whimper escapes my lips. When Bruce is satisfied that I'm in enough pain he stops before glaring at Pete. "What do you think you're doing? Go after hi—"

The door swings open. Dick is dressed in his Robin costume, the red, black and yellow shining like a beacon of hope. I've never been happier to see someone wearing tights and a cape in my life. The holographic computer hovering over his wrist signals that he hacked the door's lock. He grins his signature Robin grin. "Someone order a hero?"

Pete charges towards him. Robin laughs as only he can and easily does a front flip over the lumbering man, kneeing him in the head on the way up and kicking him hard in the ass when he lands. Pete skids across the floor into the middle of the hall and crashes into one of the couches outside. People scream and leap out of the way. I'm happy to see that he doesn't move. Did he really get knocked out so fast? Some customers gasp and freeze in their tracks, while others yell, "Hey look! It's Robin, the Boy Wonder!" I snort and roll my eyes. No wonder Dick was such an attention hog.

Robin turns his attention to Bruce, still pinning me to the wall. I can imagine his azure eyes narrowing under his domino mask. "You are so not going to be feeling the aster after this." he says. With that, he rushes forward kicks open the cell door. Bruce relinquishes his position on me to face Robin. I slide with my back still on the wall to the floor and quickly re-buckle my belt. Maybe, just this once, I'll let Robin do all the work. I pull my knees to my chest and watch as Robin dodges Bruce's sloppy punches and returns one in his gut. Bruce grunts and bowls over, clutching his stomach. Robin swiftly swipes his leg under Bruce. He loses his footing and goes tumbling to the floor on his back, moaning. I can't help noticing how graceful he is when he fights. Robin stands about Bruce and places his left food hard on Bruce's chest.

"Huh," he says, testing his weight on the man. He groans. "Now I get why all the villains like to step on me. Makes you feel kinda powerful." He looks my way and smirks. "You alright there, Miss Damsel-in-Distress?" I snort.

"Shut up and finish your job, Boy Blunder." Robin laughs and kicks Bruce across the face. That knocks Bruce out cold.

Robin offers his hand to me, his face suddenly serious. "Seriously though. Are you sure you're okay, Artemis? That didn't look like it was asterous." I take his hand graciously and he pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah," I mumble. "I'm alright. He didn't really do anything to me. Just slapped me and tried to take off my pants. What about you?" I say suddenly worried. "I beat the shit out of you not an hour ago. How did you still have the energy?"

I could imagine him winking under his mask as he says, "I have my secrets." When he stops I notice he's bending slightly at the waist. He's still hurting. "Now, what do ya say we blow this popsicle stand?" I smile.

"Sounds like a plan." With that, we race out of the room and disappear through the doors of the mall.

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who've added this story to their Favourites and/or Watch List. I really appreciate all the love! :D So I know I've said this on my profile already (does anyone actually read that?) but I'm going to my grandparents in another province from Sunday to Wednesday so I won't be able to post my chapter of this on Wednesday. To make it up to you guys, I'm posting it today! Yay! :D Thanks again! Review! Happy reading and stay asterous! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**How Could You? Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ whatsoever, though I'm jealous of the people who do.**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Dick's POV**

After our fantastic adventure at the mall, I walk Artemis home. I had quickly changed back into my civvies before arriving at her apartment to drop her off. I'd wanted her to be safe. Anything could happen after six o'clock in Gotham City. I approach a worn down wooden door that, by the look on Artemis' face, is the door to her apartment. I say good-bye and turn to leave. Artemis grabs my arm and insists I stay.

"We have a lot to talk about." she says almost sadly.

She raps on the door quickly. Her mother answers the door, and my heart just sinks. I'd known that she was the ex-con Huntress, but Artemis had never told me she was in a wheelchair. Her mom stares at her for a long time before starting to yell.

"Artemis! You're late! I told you it's not safe to be out in Gotham after six!"

"Mom!" she groans. She gestures towards me. "We have a guest!"

I smile sheepishly. "Good evening, Mrs. Crock."

Her eyes widen as she looks me over. "You wouldn't happen to be…?"

I reach out my hand to shake hers. "Richard Grayson. Nice to meet you."

"…Richard Grayson. You're the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, right?" she says as she slowly grasps my hand. I nod.

"Please," I say, smiling a little bit more. "Call me Dick." She nods vigorously. Mrs. Crock removes her hand from mine and simply stares. I shift under her unwavering, uncomfortable gaze.

Artemis taps her foot on the ground impatiently. "Are you going to let us in Mom?"

Mrs. Crock snaps out of being star-struck and rolls backwards, moving out of the way of the door. "Of course, of course. Please, come in." I nod and follow Artemis into the house.

Artemis motions for me to enter the living room. "Sorry. It's probably not as… nice as you're used to." she says as we stood in the doorway. My eyes sweep across the room, taking in the small TV, the low table and the worn out couch. It was modest to say the least. I feel a pang in my heart.

It reminds me of my home.

My trailer back when my parents were still alive.

My sapphire eyes start to tear up. I force them back even though they make my eyes burn. I've learned to hide my emotions, even though it hurts. Emotions can be portrayed as weaknesses. Batman taught me that. Batman, not Bruce. Wally doesn't think there's a difference, but he doesn't know Bruce like I do. Bruce is kind and caring, not sharp and brooding like Batman is.

I am about to tell Artemis that it was homey when I see her on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her mom. I linger in the doorway longer than I should watching them hug. I smile sadly. I hate it when people complain about their parents being annoying or clingy or overprotective. They should be happy that they have parents, I think bitterly. Trust me, you never know what you have until it's gone. I walk into the room just as Artemis broke away from her Mom. She tells Artemis that she would go prepare us something to eat.

Mrs. Crock reminded me that Bruce didn't know where I was. I pull out my phone and send him a quick text. Artemis walks in and collapses on the couch, gesturing for me to do the same. I do.

"So," Artemis says, her voice muffled by the pillow she's pressed her face into. She flips onto her back to make eye contact with me. "Are you mad at me?"

I'm taken aback at how small her voice sounds. This was not the loud, obnoxious, confident Artemis I knew and loved. I pull her into a hug so quickly she gasps in surprise before hugging me back. I laugh. "Of course I'm not mad at you, Artemis! Why would you ever think that?" She pulls away, the hands still on my biceps keeping me at arms' length. She frowns.

"I almost gave away your secret identity. I beat the shit out of you in the middle of a store. I would think anger would be a reasonable emotion for you to be feeling right now." I smile. She sounds more like Artemis now, but she still sounds afraid, like I'm going to call Batman in to kick her ass for kicking mine. She reaches up and gently touches my blackening eye. I had been thankful earlier that my mask covered the bruising but it was still there. I wince and she pulls her hand away. Artemis looks down into her lap and wrings her hands together. Silent tears run down her face.

"Hey," I say softly. "C'mon, Artemis, don't cry." I lift her chin with my fingers so I can look into her tear-filled chocolate-brown eyes. "You've gotta stay whelmed. It wasn't your fault. Hell, if I had just found out one of my best friends was—" I lower my voice "—Robin, I'd react the same way. It's surprising, and I know you don't trust me anymore, but you're still my friend. I'm still going to watch out for you, even if you hate my guts. I promise." I smile, one of my real genuine smiles that I only save for people I care about.

Artemis sniffs and swipes her fist across her eyes, attempting to get rid of any tears that remain. She takes a few deep breathes before smiling back. "Thanks Dick. I-I don't hate you. Well, I did when I found out, but when I was in the cell at the mall I understood why you had to do it. Anyway, it's hard to stay mad at you." she laughed. "You're so adorable it's hard!" Artemis ruffles my hair and we laugh together, savouring each others' company.

When the crippling laughter stops, Mrs. Crock rolls in, struggling to balance a tray of sandwiches on her lap. Ignoring the vertigo I feel when I stand, I quickly go to her and remove the tray from her, smile, and place it on the table. I can't help giggling at the pile. If Wally was here, there would be no way Artemis or I would get any food. Artemis goes a little red.

"Dick, you didn't have to do that."

I grin. "I wanted to."

She shrugs her shoulders, deciding its best not to argue with me. After all, she knows Robin the Boy Wonder has a way of getting what he wants. I sit back down beside her and thank Mrs. Crock for the sandwiches. She goes red too.

For a moment Mrs. Crock sits there, staring in my direction. I didn't want to be rude but she was freaking me out. I look back into her eyes. She drops her head and looks to her lap as she flushes with embarrassment. She raises her eyes back to mine. The wear the same deep brown as Artemis'. "Rich-Dick," she began, her nervousness penetrating into her voice. Seeing her like this made it hard to believe that she was once the dangerous con Huntress. "Could you tell Mr. Wayne that I'm very grateful for the scholarship? I'm just… I'm just so glad that Artemis has the chance to have a better life than—" A tear rolls down her cheek. I feel pity tighten in my chest. I understand. She doesn't want Artemis to live the same life that she had to, that she was forced into in order to support her family. She had missed out on so many opportunities and didn't want Artemis to follow in her footsteps. I nod.

"I will certainly let him know." Mrs. Crock nods vigorously and rolls out of the room, closing the door softly as Artemis tells her thank you.

We only have to exchange a quick glance before digging into the food. We don't care about the others' manners: compared to how Wally eats, our way of shoving food into our mouth was nothing. I didn't realize how exhausted and hungry I was until then. My chest was still paining me. When we eventually flop back down onto the couch only a few small sandwiches linger on the plate.

All of a sudden Artemis says: "What's your back-story?"

I choke on my last piece of sandwich and cough hard. Artemis taps jokingly on my back. "Excuse me?"

"Your back-story. You know mine, and now that I know who you really are, I'd like to know more about how you became You-Know-Who."

I raise an eyebrow and smirk. "How I became Voldemort?"She punches me in the arm and laughs as I rub the sore spot bitterly. I'm a little miffed that she punched me after all we've been through today.

"Seriously, Dick. Tell me your story."

I sigh.

There's no getting out of this.

God if I thought Batman was going to kill me before, he's going to murder me in my sleep now.

Instead of voicing my concerns, I begin my origin story.

"When I was young, I lived at a circus with my parents. Along with my cousin and my uncle, we were trapeze artists and the star attractions of Haly's Circus, the great Flying Graysons! I loved flying through the air on the trapeze alongside my entire family. It made me feel so alive and free, like no matter how bad my life got or how many bad dreams I had it would never take away from that fantastic feeling.

"One day, a crime boss showed up at the Circus, asking the owner, ringmaster and my unofficial grandfather Haly for money. I had been walking back from getting a knife-throwing lesson from my friend when I came across them arguing about money. Haly, however, refused to pay the crime boss—Zucco was his name—any protection money as he ran an honest business. He was angry and started cursing at Haly and swore that he would pay for his ignorance. Frightened, I'd run back to my trailer and hugged my mom."

I start to get a little emotional. I can feel tears threatening to spill. I rub my hand quickly under my nose. Artemis gazed at me thoughtfully, her eyes begging me to continue.

"That night we had a performance. I can still remember every detail of that night. As always, Haly announced our arrival and the crowd went crazy. I remember smiling as I took my place beside my family and waved. The feeling of being cheered on was intoxicating. We did our more simple routine first, flying and flipping, awing the audience as we flew above their heads. Then Haly announced our most famous act, the one that everyone came to see: the Grayson Dive. It was our most dangerous, most awe-inspiring act. I'd stood on the center platform as my Mom kissed me on the head and Dad patted me on the back. I smiled up at them and asked as I did every night if I could join them this time. As always, Dad had said no. I was used to it. Even if I couldn't participate, I couldn't beat the fact that I had the best seat in the house.

"My family grasped the trapeze and waved as the crowd below gasped. I know I smiled as the net dropped from its position."

"Wait!" Artemis interrupts. She is perched on the end of the couch, engrossed in my every word. "No net? Were you guys' crazy?"

"Not crazy. Just confident." I grin. "Runs in the family." Artemis rolls her eyes at me and waves at me to carry on. "Anyway, they started their performance, flipping and twisting in ways I still couldn't believe was possible. All of a sudden, I felt my heart sink. Something was wrong. I'd been around the trapeze for so much of my life I could somehow _hear_ the wires straining from the weight of my family. You could hear a pin drop in that room.

"That's when the wires snapped. Everything played out in slow motion: the wires snapping, my family falling, my mother reaching for my hands, her voice calling out my name desperately. And then there was the crunch as my lifelines hit the hard floor. Someone in the audience screamed. After that, everything became a blur. I remember climbing down the ladder and running to my parents, kneeling beside them. I remember tears. I remember someone screaming. I'm pretty sure it was me. I remember Bruce Wayne standing over me: he had been in the audience that night. Someone ushered me out of the room, the blood of my parents staining my hands. I was eight years old. My parents and cousin were dead. My uncle miraculously survived but became handicapped for life and was unable to take care of me."

The tears were flowing freely now but I refrain from sobbing. I couldn't do that. My parents wouldn't want me to be crying over their deaths anymore. Artemis wipes a tear off her own cheek before hugging me. I squeeze her tightly, letting myself show weakness for just a moment before I pull away.

"I was sent to a Juvenile Center because the Circus couldn't legally care for me and all the orphanages in Gotham were full. I was beat up constantly, the other boys calling me a Circus Freak. That's when Bruce Wayne arrived. He had paid for my parents' funeral. He told me he was going to take me away from this place. He told me he'd help me bring the man that took my parents away from me to justice.

"When I discovered the...Batcave," I said quietly. "I made it my goal to help Bruce in any way that I could. He had paid for my parents' funeral. He had taken me in when no one else would. I owed him my life. I trained and worked my hardest, trying to impress him and show him that I cared. One day, he discovered Zucco's location. He took me with him. It was my first mission. I finally got to bring my parent's murderer to justice. I realized at that moment that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to help him stop the bad guys and help keep anyone from going through anything like I had ever again."

Artemis stares at me right in the eyes thoughtfully, processing the story I just told. We stay locked in each other's gazes forever, neither wanting to break the peaceful silence.

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! So I know all of you know Dick Grayson's origin story but I really wanted to write it my way. I just think his story is so sad I wanted to display it in words mostly for myself. Hope it wasn't too boring for you! Also, in one of the later chapters I want to send the team out on a mission but I'm not entirely sure what the mission should be or what should happen. I'm taking suggestions, so if you have any ideas that you want to see in this story please PM me or review with your thoughts! As always, reviews are appreciated! Happy reading and stay asterous! ;)**

**One more thing: Today I'm leaving for my cabin until July 29. Unfortunately, that means I will be unable to post anything with my lack of Internet there. D: However, I should still be able to reply to PM's and reviews so don't be afraid to send me something! At least look forward to a well-written and edited One-Shot when I get back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How Could You? Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you've heard it all before!**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

I didn't want to break eye contact with Dick. The sapphire orbs that he calls eyes were full of pain and sadness. And I thought I had problems: he'd been forced to stand back and watch as his family was murdered in front of his eyes. Even worse, the last word his mother spoke was his name. The guilt must just be eating away at him. I should be thankful that everyone in my family is still alive.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. He buries his face in my shoulder and sobs quietly as he returns the hug with passion. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest. His shoulders shake vigorously with every sob. I wonder if his chest is paining him. Even after talking about the most traumatic experience of his life he still doesn't want to show any weakness.

Finally I whisper, "Why Robin?"

He doesn't say anything. I feel him shift on my shoulder but I don't let him go. "My mother used to call me her 'putin pasăre'. Her 'little bird'. I remember I used to think that robins were the most beautiful birds, so she started calling me that. When I joined Batman, I wanted to…honour my parents. I chose the name that my parents called me. It made me feel closer to them, you know?" I nod. I understand completely.

When Jade left Mom and me, I was devastated. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. All I could do was wait for her to come home. I thought she would come back. We were sisters: she'd never leave me alone. But I had been wrong. Jade left for good. Cheshire had taken her place. I had never liked 'Alice in Wonderland'. I hated it even more now. When I see that poster in my room every night, I'm filled with rage and want nothing more than to take it down. At the end of the day, though, it's all I have left of her.

Slowly, Dick pulls away. This time, I let him. He looks at his watch and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I should…probably get going. Bruce is going to be worried about me." I am puzzled for a moment.

Wait, who was Bruce?

Oh, right.

Bruce Wayne.

Dick's adoptive father.

Batman.

I shivered as the security guard who tried to rape me is brought to mind. Dick looks at me curiously. "Artemis, what's wrong?"

I formulate the words in my head before I speak. "The security guard, you know, the one who tried to rape me? The name on the tag said 'Bruce'." He nods and opens his mouth to speak—

"WHAT?" someone screeches, and it is most definitely not Dick. The door swings open violently and my mother rolls in. I groan and drag my hand across my face. Dick smirks.

"Well, I think I'll take my leave. You ladies probably want to have your…discussion about today's events alone." He stood swiftly and smoothly, like any billionaire's son should. All traces of him crying only a moment ago have completely disappeared from his face. He takes my mother's hand and kisses it. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Crock." Her face flushes scarlet. He nods his head in my direction and winks. "See you at school tomorrow, Artemis." With that, he slips out the door past her with a speed that even Kid Flash would be jealous of and disappears into the night. I swear I can hear Robin cackling outside the window.

My mother stays star-struck for just a moment longer before she places her hands on her hips. I didn't realize she had such a crush on Dick Grayson. I giggle. Whenever I imagined it, I thought of my Mom crushing on Robin. Oh, what a sight that would be. Mom begins to ask question after question about the rape attempt. I don't even get a word in before she moves on and starts ranting about how Gotham was dangerous and that I needed to be cautious wherever I went. I hold back an eye roll. I really don't care what she has to say. I mean, I'm freaking Artemis! A member of Young Justice! Friend to Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy! I didn't need a lecture on safety. I knew what I'd signed up for!

After ten minutes, I couldn't take it any longer. "Mom!" I snap. She stops abruptly. I feel a little guilty, but I was tired of getting a lecture. "It's okay! Look, Robin happened to be in the area. He rescued me. 'All's well that ends well' and all that jazz." I stand up and loudly announce that I'm going to bed.

As I pass Mom she grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. I pause. My hand is suddenly wet. She's crying. How come everyone seemed to be crying today? "It's just…Artemis, I worry. After what happened to your sister and your father…I just…I'm so worried something bad is going to happen to you and you won't be able to help yourself." I wrap my arms around her and mumble into her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll never leave you." _Not like Jade and Dad_, I think bitterly. With a light kiss to her temple, I untangle my arms and walk out.

* * *

The next day at school is not pleasant. Thank god classes only go to noon on Fridays; otherwise, I think I would actually murder someone.

Everyone stares at me when I enter the courtyard of Gotham Academy. Their glares follow me as I walk through the doors of the school. I try to ignore their gaze but I can't help my hands from clenching into fists at my sides. Whispers wrap around me as I make my way to my locker, threatening to suffocate me with their grasp. I had forgotten how fast rumors spread in schools. For some reason I thought at a private school it'd be better, but it was worse. Definitely worse. I open my locker with more intensity than I should, smirking as the smack of metal-on-metal makes the other students jump. The warning bell rings and people start to disperse. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and slams my locker shut, making me jerk in surprise. "We need to talk."

I follow the hand down the arm to look into the face of Barbara Gordon. Her lips are puckered, her eyebrows are furrowed. I sigh. "Look, Babs, I've got to get going. Maybe later, okay?" I turn to leave. She grabs my shoulder, hard. "Ow! Babs! What's wrong with you?" Babs pulls me around to face her again.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? What was with you yesterday? What did Dick do that made you want to punch him in the face?" she yelled.

I bite my lower lip. I'm not quite sure how to answer without giving too much information about Dick's…extracurriculars. "Babs," I say sternly. "Look. Nothing's wrong with me. I was having a bad day yesterday. I didn't want anyone to know. When I put those sunglasses on Dick's face…" I pause. "He…He reminded me of someone, someone who betrayed me a long time ago. I just…I just couldn't get over it. Now let go of my shoulder before I have to rip your hand off."

Babs raises an eyebrow but releases her hand. She is not convinced. I'm positive she isn't going to let it go. I storm away to my classroom, leaving her standing at my locker.

* * *

I can't concentrate in class. I keep my head down and pressed into my arms so I don't have to look at anyone, though I can feel their stares bearing down on me. Guilt clutches at my chest whenever one of the people whom I'd thought were my friends looks at me with disdain.

"Miss Crock!" someone yells. I jerk my head up. Mr. Yammerman, my English teacher, glares down at me, a deep frown etched into his face, his glasses slightly askew. "Would you care to explain to the class the meaning of a hyperbole, or are you too tired from beating up a defenceless boy last night?" I flush as red as M'gann's hair as the class starts laughing, only some trying to hold back their snickers. I thought the teachers would have more class than this. I can't take it. I stand up abruptly and speed-walk to the door. The backs of my eyes burn. "Miss Crock! Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here." I call over my shoulder.

* * *

I take refuge under an oak tree just outside the courtyard. Light filters gently through the endless expanse of dark leaves and branches. I let myself break down for just a moment and let the tears roll silently down my face. I lean my head against the tree, wallowing in self-pity. The bell for next period rings and continues to ring in my ears. I can't bring myself to go back for last period, even if it means I'll see Dick and have him clear everything up. Mom is going to be so angry at me. I'm definitely receiving a detention for this. I ask myself if I really care. I don't. All of them can just suck it. I allow my eyes to close and I even out my breathing. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

"Artemis. Yo, Artemis, wake up. Thanks for making it here so fast, _Wally_." My eyes snap open, searching the grounds for the familiar red-head. Instead, I discover Dick Grayson, rolling in the grass and laughing his ass off. I narrow my eyes. "Oh my god Artemis that was so classic! I totally did not think that was going to work!" I blush deeper than I ever have before.

I press my fingers to my temples, trying to display signs of annoyance even though I'm dying from embarrassment inside. "What do you want, Grayson?" He grins. A mischievous look twinkles in those captivating blue eyes of his. I feel myself soften ever so slightly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me home to Wayne Manor."

"Wait, _the_ Wayne Manor? As in the mansion?" Dick rolls his eyes.

"Unless you know another Wayne Manor in Gotham City."

I bite my lower lip. Should I? Maybe not, though it would be interesting to see how Bruce Wayne is when he's not Batman or acting up for the cameras. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'd have to let my Mom know." I say simply, trying to buy myself some more time.

He smirks. "Already taken care of. I just have to make sure you're home by six." He winks and grabs my hand and pulls me to a waiting limo. Numbly, I follow. Dick must've been really confident I'd say yes. Ah, who was I kidding? I'd _wanted_ to say yes. I really wanted to know about Dick's life, the life I don't see when he's pretending to be the stuck-up rich kid Dick Grayson or the super amazing and full of himself Robin the Boy Wonder.

I'm yanked into the car. The seats are made of expensive black leather, and a flat-screen TV is attached to the wall. Dick stretches out carefree in on the seat. I stay stick-straight. There was no way I was going to get a scratch on anything belonging to Bruce Wayne: I couldn't even afford the gum he chewed, let alone a limo. Dick eyes me a little but says nothing, instead reaching out to open the screen separating the driver from us. A kind-looking old man sits at the wheel. He turns to face me and frowns. The blush that had just begun to go away resurfaces.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your…friend, Master Richard?" I shivered. The way he said friend unnerved me.

"Hello Megan!" he says, hitting himself on the forehead. I laugh out of habit. The driver narrows his eyes. "How could I forget? Alfred, this is Artemis. Artemis, meet my butler and honourary grandfather, Alfred." He inclines his head towards me and smiles kindly at Dick.

"I'm honoured you think that way about me, Master Richard. It is nice to meet you, Mistress Artemis. Though, Master Richard, I do not think Master Bruce would approve of bringing a friend that he has not met over for—"

"Alfred, it's okay. She's on my Young Justice team. She goes to my school. She knows who I am in…my spare time."

Alfred seems shocked. I am shocked. Alfred knows about his masters being Batman and Robin? I almost had a "Hello Megan!" moment myself. Of course he knows.

"I take it Master Bruce knows about this?"

Dick looks down at his lap sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. I notice he does that often. "Yeah, about that…I was hoping that Artemis and I could tell him together."

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! OMG I feel so awful cuz I was supposed to update yesterday and I didn't! D: (please don't hurt me...) Anyway, hope this chapter was okay for you guys: I don't know if any of you noticed but I hinted at Spitfire just a little in here. ;) ! As always, please review guys! I love reading them so much you have no idea. I actually respond to every single review so know they are appreciated! Happy reading and stay astrous! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**How Could You? Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice **** DC Comics**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Dick's POV**

At the very least you could say I'm frightened.

Frightened of how Artemis will deal.

Mostly frightened of Bruce going all Batman on me.

Artemis was not happy when I revealed that I hadn't told Bruce that she knows my secret identity. "Why not?" she'd exclaimed, anger lacing her voice. "Just throw me into the fire, why don't you? Do you _want_ Batman to kill me?"

"Well, I was hoping we'd catch him while he was Bruce…"

Her face had screwed up in confusion. "There's a difference?"

When we pull up to the house, Alfred opens the door for us and ushers us out. I can't help but notice that Artemis is gaping as we walk up the marble staircase towards the towering double doors. I smirk. "Stop fangirling, Artemis. It's time for us to meet our fate." She gives me a fairly impressive glare. Not as good as one of Batman's Bat-glares, but pretty good. The glare is broken immediately when we enter the house. She spins in a circle, taking in the entire foyer, her mouth open in a small 'O' shape.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard and…Mistress Artemis have arrived." Alfred announces. I feel a lump form in my throat as a door on the second floor swings open and Bruce exits the room, adjusting his tie. His eyes scan over me before moving to Artemis. A scowl crosses his face as he descends the stairs. I can't help noticing that Artemis' jaw has become unhinged.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce says, clearly dismissing him from the room. Alfred dips into a quick bow before disappearing into the kitchen. My feet have suddenly become enthralling. He stops to stand directly in front of me. I can feel his eyes boring into my skull. My face is burning. "Dick, could you join me in my study? Would you join us as well, Artemis?" It's phrased like a question but both Artemis and I know that we have no choice: we were going to join him, whether we wanted to or not. Numbly, I nod, keeping my eyes focused on the marble floor beneath me and shuffle my feet to follow him. I take Artemis' hand and feel her squeeze back. She's shaking like a leaf. I wish we had a mental link right now: I really wanted to tell her that things were going to be okay, that Bruce wouldn't hurt us. Though at this moment, I wasn't confident that he wouldn't.

Bruce moves to sit behind his enormous oak desk. He steeples his fingers and glares at us as we stand awkwardly just inside the elaborate door. I'd been in this room so many times I'd practically memorized every detail. The floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lining every wall, each one filled with old, leather-bound volumes; the two plush, velvet chairs facing his desk that tried to make you feel comfortable as you were being studied by Bruce Wayne; the two small framed photographs on the corner of his desk that serve as the only personal embellishments in the room; and, finally, the ancient Grandfather clock that rested in the far right-hand corner from the door. He'd told me it had been passed down from each generation of the Wayne family. Now, it served as the secret passage to the Batcave. With a study like this, I could understand how no one would suspect that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

He inclines his head, motioning for us to take a seat. Quickly, I direct Artemis into one of the chairs, knowing better than to keep Bruce waiting. He was in one of his moods. Frankly, I couldn't blame him. "So," he said slowly. "Artemis. How long have you known Dick's identity?" I see her tense beside me. Her fingernails dig into the armrests of the chair. I mentally face-palm. Of course he knew. Who was I kidding? He's the freaking _Batman_. Nothing got past him. I was however, taken aback at the directness of the question. That was a Batman question, not a Bruce Wayne question.

"Bruce, don't put so much—"

"Dick, please be quiet."

I shut my mouth immediately. His voice is on the cusp of slipping into his Batman tone. I am not ready to deal with Batman. Artemis is quiet, her head down. I can see she is struggling mentally. She must've had quite the day. Not many people get to be picked up from school in the Wayne private limo, enter the Wayne household _and_ meet Bruce Wayne, especially not teenagers. I could only imagine how intimidated she must be. Hell, _I_ was feeling intimidated, and I'd lived with both him and Batman for almost six years. This confrontation felt a thousand times worse than the one that had happened with Wally.

Artemis jerks her head up abruptly and stares straight into Bruce's eyes. I freeze. He simply raises an eyebrow. Her jaw is set, her lips pressed together into a thin line. She was not going to back down. I almost sigh. Typical Artemis, trying to stand her ground even though one of the most powerful men in all of Gotham and the Batman was staring her down.

"I've known since yesterday, Mr. Wayne, but it wasn't Dick's fault. We were shopping and I just threw some sunglasses on his face as a joke and I recognized him immediately. He didn't have to confirm it. And he tried to keep his identity a secret, even though I started…" she pauses, choosing her next words with care. "…even though I started punching him in the middle of the store."

Bruce narrows his eyes and glares at my bruised face. I quickly avert my gaze. "You…punched him?" The hard biceps under his suit tighten and his jaw grinds together. Absentmindedly, I touch one of my bruises. I know he's disappointed in me—I told him I got them during patrol.

Artemis freezes mid-sentence. Her lip quivers. In a quiet voice, she says, "Yes. I won't deny it. I punched Dick. But, he just sat there and took it! He didn't fight me back! Dick even rescued me later when some security guards tried to rape me—as Robin, of course. After all I'd done to him that day, he had still cared about me and had still been worried about my safety and well-being.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't be mad at Dick. I don't want him to—"

"I understand." Bruce says, nodding his head in agreement. I did a double take. _What_?

"—be in trouble because, wait what?"

He leans back slightly in his chair. He seems relaxed but I can tell inside he's still blazing with quiet white rage. "I understand your position. I'm not happy with your how you handled the situation, but I understand. It must have been quite a shock to suddenly realize Dick was Robin. Because you proved your point well, I will not be mad at Dick, even though he should've told me the truth. I respect all of Dick's decisions and he chose you to be one of his closest friends both in the Team and at Gotham Academy. I believe he had planned to tell you at some point but was unsure on how to do it. I guess you helped him out on that front.

"The only thing I wish to ask is that you promise to keep Dick's identity a secret, no matter what the cost. If anyone knew he was both protégé of Batman and the ward of Bruce Wayne, well, let's just say we'd have more and more villains knocking on our front door. In any case," Bruce's smile seems a little forced. "Thank you for wanting to protect my son, Artemis." With that, he pushes back his chair and moves towards the door. "Oh, and Dick?" I crane my neck to look at him. "I'm sure Artemis is curious about the Batcave. Feel free to show her around." He winks and exits the study, closing the door softly. I groan. I know that wink. That was a "we'll-talk-more-later-in-private" wink.

For a moment my body feels numb. I can't find the energy to push myself out of the chair. That was way too easy. I'd never seen Bruce let anyone off the hook that easily before. Wally had to go through several background checks and physical trials in order to determine that he would keep my secret, no matter what the cost. Though I knew he was a master of his emotions, I had still thought he would've reacted more drastically to her beating me up. The pads of my fingers brush against one of the bruises on my cheek again, making me wince.

Finally, I gather my bearings and stand, pulling Artemis up with me. She seems to be in shock. "C'mon, Artemis, I'll show you the Batcave."

We take a quick tour around the Batcave. Many times I have to yank Artemis back from touching the Batmobile or the Batcomputer, not wanting to face the wrath of Batman if he found something out of place, nor wanting Artemis to accidentally hurt herself. The hundreds of black bats hanging in the belfry were unusually quiet today. It unnerved me slightly, not used to the cave being so silent.

Later, I bring Artemis up to my room. She touches the Flying Grayson's advertisement poster gingerly, as if afraid to rip the thin paper. "Is this…" she whispers. I simply nod. I'd gotten over the emotional pain from seeing the poster a long time ago, but it still hurt when someone brought it up. Suddenly, Artemis throws herself into my arms. "Oh, Dick. I thought I had it bad. At least my family is still alive. I should be grateful, not sad." I gently pat her on the back, soothing her in my arms.

"Honestly Artemis?" I say, still patting her back. "I'm lucky. At least my parents died full of love and goodness. You have to walk around every day knowing that your entire family were or are villains. Truthfully, I feel worse for you."

The doorbell rings. We ignore it, still locked in an embrace. "Ah, Master W—" Alfred says, abruptly cutting off with a loud gasp and a muffled curse.

I briefly wonder who it was when Wally bursts through the door.

"Yo, Dick! Ready for our Friday hang session? I bought some new video games this week and thought we could play them. Prepare to get your ass—" He freezes, glaring and pointing at Artemis. "What is _she_ doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa nakama no fan fikushon no dokusha! Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Leave it to Wally to ruin a moment! Sorry this chapter is a little short: I really don't like writing a chapter that doesn't have any action or deeper concepts in it. Please bear with me! I also hope that the confrontation with Bruce, Dick, and Artemis was alright: I hope I didn't shatter anyone's dreams for this chapter. The next chapter is going to be another somewhat lack of action but chapter seven is going to involve a mission with the team! Please review! Once again, I try to respond to all reviews and I really love reading them. I know saying that is really cliché, but it's true! Happy reading and stay astrous! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Young Justice here…**

**Quick A/N: After my friend read this chapter, she pointed out that this is slightly AU. When I thought about it, I realized she was right. Because of that, this story is now slightly AU, as in here Artemis and Wally never shared a kiss during Auld Acquaintance. Just to let you all know!**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

I throw myself out of Dick's arms, a scarlet blush dusting my cheeks. Dick's cheeks are similarly painted, even though we hadn't been doing anything wrong. Friends can hug, right?

I was more embarrassed by the fact that the boy I liked had caught us doing it.

I'm sure he hates me now.

Dammit.

"Dude!" Wally yells at Dick. "What the hell? I thought this was bro's night? Why is Artemis here? Better yet, _how did she find out your identity_?"

I put my hands on my hips, my stance set. "It's a long story, _Baywatch_. Can your ultra-fast speedster brain concentrate long enough to hear it?"I snap. I am so mean to him. I can't help myself. I have to hide what I feel for him. They are forbidden feelings; feelings that I wish would just go and die in a hole somewhere. I'm sure Wally doesn't feel the same way about me. Why else would he always be harping on me, trying to defend Speedy—Red Arrow's honour as Green Arrow's sidekick? As far as I know, when a boy likes you, they don't start running their incredibly-fast mouth every time you're both in the same room.

Wally crosses his arms and flops down on Dick's bed, his eyes narrowed and his mouth folded into a frown. He looks from me to Dick before sighing. "Fine. Lay it on me, Artemis." I proceed to tell the elaborate story of how I found out, Dick piping in at the appropriate times to fill in details I have missed. I hesitate before telling him about me almost being raped. I didn't want him to think me weak. I'd always put on the façade that I could take anything that life threw my way. I didn't want that image of me to be ruined. To my surprise, Wally's expression changes into one of…is that worry? Was he actually _worried_ about me? As I finish, I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. I quickly look away.

Wally sits there in a stunned silence, the worry still plain on his face. "Wow," he says, falling back to lie on the bed for a moment before propping himself up on his elbow. "That must've been…quite the trip to the mall." He tries to put a humorous spin to the statement but his voice is still laced in pity. He rolls to his feet and claps Dick on the back, a little too hard. "Well, that explains your bruises, Dick. I can't believe you let yourself get beat up by a _girl_, and Artemis at that!" I clench my fists. Wally wasn't worried. He didn't care about me. That expression must've been fake. He'd just wanted to mess with my head yet again.

"Master Richard! Master Wallace! Mistress Artemis!" Alfred's voice calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Lunch is being served!"

"We'll be right there, Alfred!" Dick yells back. He looks at the glares being exchanged between me and Wally. "I think I'll, uh, leave you two alone. Just, come down when you're done." He slips out the door, leaving us alone inside his own bedroom.

Wally's expression softens after Dick leaves. The motion makes me think of him taking off a mask that he wears when Dick or the others are around. He places his hand on my shoulder. I don't brush it away. "Are you okay, Artemis?" he says gently. "That must've been...so scary. I can't even imagine what you must've gone through."

My heart melts. "Y-yeah. I'm g-good now." I stammer out. I clamp my jaw shut as I blush yet again. Why did I have to start stuttering _now_? Wally nods, blushing too. He runs his hand over the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's, um, that's good. I'm glad." he says. All of a sudden, I feel Wally's arms wrapped around me. I freeze. Was this actually happening? "I'm sorry you had to go through that Artemis." I smile and return the gesture, holding him tight.

"Thanks, Wally. It's nice to know you care." Everything fades around me. My heart is pounding against my ribs. My mind is going blank, my thoughts concentrated solely on the red-haired, emerald-eyed boy that's holding me in his strong arms. My entire being yearns for him. I want him to be mine. I desperately hope he can't tell how flustered he's making me. He pulls me slightly away and we lock eyes. His green eyes are so bright, so full of life. I never realized how vibrant his hair is.

Before I know what's happening his lips are pressed to mine.

I gasp against him as he kisses me, his lips strong yet gentle. I kiss him back, the gesture fueled by passion that had been filling up inside me since the moment I met him after his fantastic entrance into Mount Justice. I savour the warmth of his body, surely the result of his high metabolism and his constant need to speed things along. For once, Wally is slow, not rushing through the process of kissing me.

All too soon, Wally pulls away. I stay frozen in position, savouring the feel of his lips. He smiles at me. "C'mon, let's go get some food. I'm _starving_, and Alfred's cooking is always amazing!"

I laugh and follow him out the door, punching him lightly on the arm. "You're always hungry, West."

* * *

Lunch is awkward, to say the very least.

Dick views us questioningly as we sit. My face is scarlet and Wally's now matches the colour of his hair. Bruce doesn't join us. Alfred sets a plate in front of each of us, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Wally starts shovelling the food into his mouth, trying to direct attention away from himself by eating messily. I roll my eyes. It's times like these that I wonder what I see in him. The meal is penne with pesto alfredo sauce and chicken, as well as green peas thrown in. I lick my lips hungrily and dig in.

When the last bit of sauce is cleaned from the plate, we thank Alfred and leave the dining room. When we exit Bruce—Batman is standing there, the cowl pulled up onto his face.

"Suit up," he says briskly, the kinder persona of Bruce Wayne gone. Now I understand what Dick had meant when he said he was hoping to catch him as Bruce. I'd much rather talk to Bruce about my personal problems than Batman. "I have a mission for the team."

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! Not the most exciting chapter, I know. Sorry for the shortness as well. I feel like I didn't write this chapter very well. Hopefully it was okay for you guys. :/ Anyway, SPITFIRE FANS REJOICE! :D I thought that little tidbit would be a good little twist in the story. Next chapter's going to have a little bit of Chalant in it too.**

**Also, I would just like to ask if you would be so kind as to go answer the polls on my profile. I would really appreciate the input! As always, please review! Happy reading and stay astrous! ;)**


End file.
